


Mythological Age

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Brothers, Business, Card Games, Creation, Daddy Issues, Dinosaurs, Drama, Duelling, Episode Related, Family Issues, Fantasy, Gen, God Complex, Historical, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Science Fiction, Sibling Rivalry, Villains, Virtual Reality, War, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kaiba Noah: The boy who would be God.





	Mythological Age

Mythological Age

Author’s Note: Titled after the eponymous Booster Set in which Spirit Monsters debuted. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Summary:

Kaiba Noah: The boy who would be God.

* * *

Upon the Earth as it once was, primordial magma settling at our feet, Seto and I have our last battle. The fight to crown Kaiba Corporation’s true heir! The emperor of the future! Duel Monsters…I will use the game he is attached to, and reveal to him the vast superiority of my wisdom. Seto, I hold the Mirror of Truth before you! You will see the ant you truly are!

My paradise is no haven for demons. So begineth the Seven Turns of Creation.

And God washed away all the dark creatures in the Giant Flood, these unclean children of the Pagan Goddess of Victory who dirtied His ideal. Into the whirlpool, boarding the Ark of Miracles.

Thus, history moved to the Age of the Dinosaurs, when spinosaurs roamed the land. Carnivores feasting on exposed necks, spilling blood throughout the sword-leafed jungle.

They too went extinct, crushed beneath the Deepest Impact. Where the asteroid cratered, death spread, shrouding the planet with unending ice. In panic, the surviving beasts confronted the marauding Twilight Zone, the last of their tusks. Like them, I’ve shaken you to your core, Seto. Because Mokuba is my brother now, isn’t he?

Your struggles only recover my life. I am the dragon’s rage that pulls the rug out from under you, the black hole swallowing your pride.

It is the present. You see Kaiba Corporation behind me, don’t you? The castle destined for me! Agonize! Despair! For how insolently you laid down Father’s weapons of war!

Seto, your options are dwindling.

This is the world as viewed by its Creator. You are but a man – not a god – wrestling against the eight-headed serpent! The King of Heaven!

For you, there is no groundbreaking! No next life! I deny you entry to the six-pathed samsara, Seto!

Begone!


End file.
